1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthotic devices and methods, and in particular, to orthotic devices and methods for treating and preventing plantar fasciitis.
2. Description of the Related Art
The plantar fascia is a highly elastic connective tissue located at the bottom of the human foot. The plantar fascia is attached at the front of the foot to the metatarsophalangeal joints and at the rear of the foot to the calcaneal (heel bone). The plantar fascia functions like a spring to absorb the shock of forces developed during walking and running.
Plantar fasciitis is a common foot problem experienced by athletes and others who engage in high impact activities that overstress the plantar fascia. For example, runners often experience plantar fasciitis. Overstress causes a loss of the natural elasticity in the plantar fascia tissue. The physical symptoms of plantar fasciitis include tenderness and swelling of the foot, and the condition often prevents the person from continuing with the high impact activity.
A number of treatment methods have been used in the prior art for treating plantar fasciitis. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,779 issued to Gleason discloses an orthotic device for treating plantar fasciitis that uses an enveloping sock with an insert to provide compressive forces on the foot to reduce or relieve stresses on the plantar fascia.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,176 issued to Clough discloses an orthopedic shoe appliance that includes a shoe pad with a wedge located in the area where the big toe rests on the pad. The wedge is used to elevate the big toe relative to the other toes on the foot to improve the stability of the foot structure during ambulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,938,363 issued to Clough discloses an orthopedic shoe appliance that includes a wedge for elevating the big toe. The wedge can be attached to the sole of a shoe, or it can be attached to the big toe directly for use without footwear. The wedge is used to limit the mobility of the medial arch area of the foot during ambulation to improve the stability of the foot structure.
There is a need for an improved orthotic apparatus and method for stretching the plantar fascia to treat and prevent plantar fasciitis.